The specification relates to organization and retrieval of data conditioned upon multi-dimensional features of a query.
Organizing data for quick and easy retrieval can become complicated. This may be particularly true when the data being organized is conditioned by associated criteria for retrieval and the associated criteria for the data can overlap and intersect. For example, a hash table can be utilized to partition the data based on a subset of dimensions of the associated criteria. The same hash function can be applied to features of a query to determine which hash buckets to search for matching data. This approach may be problematic, however, because it can be biased towards certain dimensions, be storage-intensive and deliver degraded performance because of growing hash buckets.